seymore_says_dont_be_a_bird_brain_avoid_drugsfandomcom-20200214-history
Preadolescence Drug Education Program Components
Drug Prevention Developed by “Educators for Students" Utilizing the advances of medical research and scientific studies the Seymore “Don’t Be a Bird Brain” Program was designed and developed by professional educators and trainers, applying effective educational strategies supported by evidence and research. Prevention Education Program Basis The program is designed to introduce the concept of # Helpful Medicines # Harmful & Deadly Drugs, # Encourage Avoidance, and Prevent or Discourage First Use. Teaching Units & Grade-Level Progression The program consists of four teaching units that cross the Visual Arts, Science, Language Arts, and Health curriculum's. Each unit is broken into subsections for appropriate grade level content, and the grade-level progressions are 1-2 | 3-4 | 5-6. Modular design allows teachers to substitute their existing art, science, reading, and health units with Seymore’s teaching units to deliver drug prevention instruction seamlessly within their existing curriculum infrastructure without disruption. UNIT 1 | Building My Brain This Visual Arts Unit centers on a modeling project where students visualize and reflect as they construct brain models out of Paper Mache or pre-designed cutouts. Learning Objectives * Students learn how to construct and build their brain model and individual caps * Students learn how to identify and label the brain parts and locate brain functions on their caps UNIT 2 | How My Brain Works This Science Unit teaches basic brain anatomy and includes different classroom activities. Learning Objectives * Students learn the parts of the brain * Students learn the functions of the brain UNIT 3 | “Seymore’s Feeling the Brain Pain.” In this Language Arts Unit, student is introduced to the substance and drug topic by reading the “Feeling the Brain Pain!” story. Students will review vocabulary words, participate in comprehension, and story retelling activities. Learning Objectives This story introduces the following concepts: * Taking medicines in the correct doses * Importance of taking medicines in under the correct adult supervision Upon completion, students will have acquired the basic knowledge and understanding of medication potency and the importance of taking medication as prescribed by a medical practitioner, and in the proper amounts. UNIT 4 | How Medicines & Drugs Affect My Brain This Health unit explores brain safety and the differences between helpful medicines, harmful and deadly substances. Students are introduced to 12 legal and illegal medicines and drugs, learning how they affect their body and brain. Learning Objectives * Students learn about the characteristics of medicines, harmful substances, and deadly drugs * Students learn about the effects that medicines and drugs have on their body, brain, and brain function. * Student learn about health and social consequences of medicine and drug misuse and abuse Take-Home Parenting Guide To increase the program effectiveness, support “in-school” instruction, increase parental and community engagement, the Seymore Says “Don’t Be a Bird Brain” incorporates a Parenting Guide. This guide utilizes the “Feeling the Pain” story in comic book format as the basis for the parenting guide. In addition to the story, the comic book includes: * Proper use and the risk of misuse of medicines and drugs * Proper medicine storage and disposal Evidence-Based Results & Continuous Improvement Student pre & post assessment data can be monitored by participating schools to track and measure program effectiveness. The Foundation Education Team will provide schools with continuous support to ensure program correctness and validity. Program Support Program brochures,supplements, and website contain additional information and resources that are available year-round for students, parents, schools, and community.